


Nightmares of The Worst Kind

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi the true torture expert, Akashi tho, M/M, Midorima probably bought more rolls of medical tape later, Momoi why, Murasakibara the Tagless, aomine shall protect you my bby, crack fic?, howdoItagMurasakibara, kagami my poor bby, momoi is an evil woman, poor GoM, their worst nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small, simple and short stories of each of the GoM+Kagami's nightmares. Written by: Momoi Satsuki, the all-knowing and powerful Goddess Of Non-Mercy.</p><p>P.S. the stories are cliffhangers, so you can make up your own gory(or not) endings. Momoi isn't that mean or heartless to complete them,  but to simply create tension and suspense among readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares of The Worst Kind

_Kuroko Tetsuya:_

The phantom sixth man finally approached the counter, fingers grasping his wallet. Finally, it was his turn to order. As he counted out the exact amount, he asked for a large vanilla milkshake with an extra shot of vanilla essence. "Um, sir, I apologize, but we are no longer selling vanilla shakes at Maji Burger. Do you have anything else to order?"

* * *

  _Kise Ryouta:_

After a long, tiring day of modelling, the blonde sat down on his leather couch, exhausted. As he was about to get a drink, he realised his dark brown woollen jacket had a stray thread poking out of it. "Hopefully that didn't affect the shoot-ssu~!" He laughed good-naturedly, pulling at the loose thread. Then, the thread started wriggling. 

* * *

_Kagami Taiga:_

He had just woken up from a long and fitful sleep, extremely satisfied for being well-rested for once. Stretching his arms out, he yawned and blinked his wine-red eyes sleepily. As he was about to call his rival over for a 1-on-1, and probably followed by a meal, he heard the scrabbling of claws against the wooden floorboards. Then, there was a soft bark at his bedroom door. 

* * *

_Aomine Daiki:_

The lazy bluenet was indulging himself in a good game of basketball against his basketball companion, Kagami. To be honest, he was having a rather enjoyable time. The sky was blue, the weather was perfect, he was playing against his favou _\- a person who was an okay-ish basketball player._ The scenery appeared brighter than usual, and the flowers seemed to look less like straggly weeds in the sidewalk. And there was a buzzing near his ear. 

* * *

   _Murasakibara Atsushi:_

"Now, I can eat my stash of secret candy~ Yay~" The towering giant skipped happily towards the safe, arms swinging slightly by his sides. Without a moment's hesitation, he spun the lock combination. The tiny cogs in the lock pad made clicking sounds as they spun. The safe door opened with a louder click, as the violet-haired man peered into the safe eagerly like a 3-year-old child. The safe was empty.

* * *

_Midorima Shintarou:_

The three-point shooter was currently making his way to the fortune-telling shop to get his fortune told(yet again). As he calmly strolled down the sidewalk, he pondered about how he was going to acquire his lucky item for that day. "Getting an Aokaga doujinshi will be extremely difficult, and embarrassing, at that. Maybe I should ask Takao or -ahem- Kuroko to get it for me. But Kuroko is such a disagreeable person, nanodayo. Hmph!" As he was muttering to himself, he didn't realise as his medical tape slowly unraveled. Feeling an airy sensation between his fingers, he looked down, as the tape landed in a muddy puddle.

* * *

_Akashi Seijuurou:_

The emperor was idling in the student council room, rearranging shogi pieces absent-mindedly. For no apparent reason, he felt too light, and that his murderous aura was not as effective as before. Sighing sadly, he reached into his gakuran's pocket, trying to grasp familiar handles, or the cool metal. His scissors were not there.

* * *

"......"

"Momoi-san, how could you..."

"MOMOI-CCHI WHY!! Q A Q"

"Ohmyfriggingoddogsnowhy"

"I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD BALD, SATSUKI!"

"I crush Momo-chin. Yes, I crush Momo-chin very bad."

"I-it's okay, Cancer is ranked third today. I'll be f-"

"Myscissors,scissors,scissors,MY,SCISSORS,ARE,HERE,WITH,ME."

"C'mon! It was fun writing those for all of you~! Don't over react over them~" 

**"Are YOU NuTS!!!"**

"Besides, why are Bakagami and I so touchy-feelyish"

"DON'T SINK A WOMAN'S OTP, DAI-CHAN!!!"

 "DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THIS TO TAIGA!" 

"Dai-chan.....DID YOU JUST CALL KAGAMIN BY HIS FIRST NAME!? OMG THIS IS BIG!!!" 

"gUYS, STOP BICKERING! I THINK VEGGIE HAIR AIN'T BREATHING!" 

"Kagami-kun, that's not a nice thing to say about Midorima-kun, even though it is an extremely apt description."

"One more ridiculous word from any of the two fools, and their lives shall be ended." 

"Q _ Q I'm too pretty to die yet!"

"Cheh, pretty he says. Even Taiga looks bette-Wait, since when did I-......shit."

"Wha?! Oi, I should be the embarrassed one, damn Aho! I just indirectly got called pretty! Which I'm not!"

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, shut up and acknowledge that you like each other. Momoi-san, call an ambulance and stop nose-bleeding. Murasakibara-kun, stop trying to eat the curtains. Kise-kun, stop hyperventilating and muttering compliments about yourself like a mantra. Akashi-kun, don't think of testing out the sharpness of your scissors."

Kagami and Aomine get together, Momoi gets her OTP being cannon, Midorima gets to the hospital safely, Akashi got a few extra pairs of scissors in case his pair ever got lost, Murasakibara bought an entire store's snack supply, and Kuroko drank nothing but vanilla shakes for the rest of the day. Kise, God knows what happened to him, since he had mysteriously vanished. Everyone gets a happy ending, the end.

 

**Omake:**

Kuroko: "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Momoi Satsuki. She was a happy, but slightly evil girl and lived a normal life."

Kise: "One day, her parents decided to reward her with a present, a pet-ssu."

Kagami: " 'Oh joy! I hope that it was that scary-looking Rottweiler with sharp teeth and glare-y eyes and-' "  _I can't do this -sobs-_

Aomine:  _Cheh, don't be such a woman._ "- black fur' " She squealed in her annoying, high-pitched voice that sounded like a witch's cackle."

Murasakibara: "But she was wrong. Her parents gave her a small box with holes punched into the lid."  _I'm hungryyyyyy_

Midorima: " She opened the box, and in it was a small red-eyed tree frog, otherwise known as the Agalychnis callidryas."

Akashi: "The amphibian leapt onto her face, its glassy red eyes bore into hers, as she let out a loud, unlady-like scream. The frog took it as an invitation to enter her buccal cavity, and she swallowed it accidentally, before choking on it and dying a slow, tortuous death. The end."


End file.
